No seatbelt song
by Irishsodabread
Summary: He would forever regret the day he ever copulated with her" Draco has some regrets and some skeletons in the closet. But one beautiful gryff helps him realize something
1. Default Chapter

No seatbelt song.

By Irishsodabread

Summary: Ok, the title comes from a song from Brand New.. Awesome band… Every chapter is going to deal with the brand new song. The story is different I think. But you have to bare with me because I'm really new to this, and this is all a whim really..

No seat belt song

                                          ~*~I'm sinking like a stone in the sea~*~

He was dreaming of her again. He dreamt of her every night. This girl was something else, something he yearned for. Something he wasn't getting. But this girl in his dream was beautiful and smart and everything he wanted. She had a nice body, but her mind was what made her most sexy to him. 

But the only thing was he could not see her face. Her voice was oddly familiar, but her face was never revealed. They were never intimate, never touched. They had long and beautiful conversations that challenged his mind. And for that he loved her. If only he could see her face. 

All he knew was that when he got up, he did not want to. He wanted to stay in his dream world and converse with his unknown beauty. Reality would strike him and he would look over at the woman lying next to him. She wasn't what he wanted. She doesn't have anything he'd ever want in a woman. Her mind was small and simpleminded. Not like the woman in his dreams, who always challenged his ideas and theories. 

He quietly lifted himself from his bed, and reached over to wake up his partner. 

"Pansy dear, wake up."  He whispered softly.

" Oh Draco five more minutes." She whined.

He shrugged it off and made his way over to the bathroom, dreading the day that lay ahead of him. He showered and primped as quickly as he could, so as not to annoy Pansy. It was usually very hectic in the morning once she finally got her ass out of bed. He usually moved fast so he wouldn't have to deal with her, and made his way out. He once dreaded leaving his home, but since June his yearnings to leave were ever increasing. 

If only he could turn back time.

So he could have stopped himself from ever copulating and marrying Pansy Parkingson

                                 ~*~I'm burning like a bridge for you body.~*~

~*~*~*

So how do you like it so far.. By the way, the two song lyrics are from Tautou. Really people that song only has two lines, but equally beautiful…

Not sure where I'm going with this yet, but I have a small idea. And I'll try to update as much as my schedule will allow….

Every chapter is going to have lyrics from a different Brand New song, eventually ending with the lyrics to No Seatbelt song…

Going to go write the second part now, so just read and enjoy….. 


	2. Am i wrong?

Am I wrong?

By me

Draco quickly made his way down to his spacious kitchen to catch a quick breakfast before his lovely bride came down to annoy the hell out of him. It had only been four months into his marriage and he was already seriously thinking about divorce. 

Though Pansy was a beautiful woman; in a obvious way. He never really was attracted to her. He thought he was in the beginning. She was just… there. So he knew no better.

But after graduating from school and on his way to becoming a Auror, he realized he never really wanted Pansy. In the beginning she was just a convenience, now she was just a nuisance. 

Well I talk   
Too much   
to myself   
and I turn my back on my faith   
It's like glass   
When we Break   
I wish no one in my place 

  
The truth is, Draco hated being in a loveless marriage. But he couldn't complain about it.  He had a beautiful home, on the way to becoming a prestigious auror  and a beautiful wife. He shouldn't complain because his life could be so much worse. After the war, he saw so much death and destruction that it made him numb over time. The more men and women he killed, the less he felt like himself.

  
And I've seen   
you don't need their seeds   
when their dirt goes in deep   
and I'm lost in sleep 

He truly hated himself for the sins he had done. But that was in the past, and it did not help to dwell on matters that had happened long ago. So after a short breakfast; Draco apparated to the office. Today was the first day of physical training. For the past couple of months they went through the rules and the basics. Draco was very excited to show his true worth. This is what he was looking forward to all along. 

I can't stay   
in this place   
I can't stand   
when the room turns round   
on my fate   
you give no guarantees   
there's no promise   
I can keep 

When he checked in, Draco made his way to the locker room. He sneered at the sight of sweaty men all around. He quickly got dressed and made his way out to the training area. There were a number of recognizable faces around him. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas were there. The occupants of the rooms were mostly from his rival house. He saw none from Slytherine. But that wasn't much of a surprise, considering most had died in the war. He was among the lucky. 

Dracos eyebrows raised when he saw another familiar face. Neville Longbottom was across the room. A very buff Neville. Draco truly hated anyone who was more toned or fit than him. What was the point of men being all muscled up? They were trying to mask something if they did. Maybe Neville had a penchant for…..

Then something in the far corner caught Dracos eye. A woman, who's back, was turned. She was the only female there, and had many men gawking at her as she bent down the stretch out her hamstrings. Her hair was brown, and she had long creamy legs. She was wearing blue workout shorts and a white tee shirt. 

  
  
I can't stand   
i can't see my way   
i feel blind   
on my feet   
i can't stay too long   
am i wrong?   
  
goodbye, lay the blame on luck   
  
  


The lesson goes along. Many are making mistakes, along with the wonderboy. All of them fumbled clumsily with their wands, as if it was the first time holding it. In the beginning they practiced some basic stunning spells. Soon, seeing as the teacher was a big nut on self defense, they practiced some wandless techniques. 

Draco watched Hermione throw the kicks and the punches. Each she executed perfectly. Although it was just basic wandless defense, it was going to gradually get harder. And at that moment Draco worried that Hermione wouldn't be able to follow; after all she was just a woman. But that was just as fleeting emotion. She hadn't changed since school. Her legs, although pale, were long and smooth. Draco was sure that they were like that four months ago, he just didn't notice until now. Her figure, although petite and small was cute and feminine. Her hair was still somewhat bushy. But her face was pretty and simple. She didn't have any makeup on at the moment, not like she was one for it, but she was sweating extensively. The other men in their group were watching her with hungry eyes. Their eyes followed her long legs kick out. And at that moment, Draco wanted to protect her from prying eyes. But that emotion soon fled away.

After their lesson was over, everyone made their way down to the locker room. And being that Draco detested the locker room, he stayed behind to practice a bit more.A total of ten minutes later he made his way to the locker room. Draco walks down the hallway, but stops once he hears some yelling with in the girls bathroom.

"Hermione, why are you doing this?"

"Because, I can." She answered simply

 "But I thought we already discussed this. You're too small to do this, I could break you in a second, not that I would-" Ron said sweetly

"Ron, I want to help my community. Is that so wrong? And so what if I'm small, that never stopped me at doing anything before! I don't need anyone to coddle me Ron. I'm a big girl"

"We know this but--." 

"But what? What's the real reason? Tell me."

"Nothing Hermione. But when I see that it's getting too tough for you, you're out." Harry said 

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is my career choice. My chosen path, and you're here Harry, telling me that I cant do it because you think its going to be too tough for me? Fuck that. That's not the real reason. Now tell me."

There was a whisper that Draco couldn't hear.

"I understand… I understand clearly now. Well guys, fuck you. I'm tired of you two. I really am. Go fuck your model girlys. They are threatened by me I guess. Fucking nitwits. You know, I thought you guys would support me. But no. Always the selfish ones in this fucked up friendship. I gave and gave; but when I really needed you guys, you're off fucking the local whores. So you know what, fuck you. It's not the girlfriends. Its you, you two are too embarrassed to be seen with me. Well guess what, I'm done. I'm finished with the both of you. You fucking retarded—Ouch Harry let go! 

"Don't you ever talk to me like that Hermione. You always were the one for lectures; always running your mouth. But watch your tongue because next time, no one will hear you when I make you scream." 

Draco watched as the men exited the bathroom. They both had a smile on their face. As soon as they were gone, he made his way to the bathroom to check on Hermione. She was at the mirror, rubbing a red patch on her arm. He saw an angry glint in her eye, that look he learned to slightly fear in school. But at the same time, her hands were shaking as she pressed the cool cloth to her face. She was scared and hurt, but he knew she would never admit it. 

I'm so tired   
of my mood   
and sleep comes   
with a knife, fork and a spoon   
you're so pale   
in your face   
you let life   
get in your way   
  
and I've seen   
you don't need their seeds   
when their dirt goes in deep   
and I'm lost in sleep   
am I wrong?   
  
Goodbye lay the blame on luck 

~*~*~  
I revised this…. So how do you like the new revised section of the " Seatbelt Song"? I think it's a little better than the last one… The lyrics are from a song called " Am I wrong" By the wonderfully awesome band Brand New.

And seriously though, I'm making H & R assholes because I think they just… well sometimes suck… But this is not throughout the whole story. No Hermiones friendship with them will shift and shape… As does dracos…….. Hmmmm??

So review. NOW!


	3. Good to know that if i ever need attenti...

Good to know that if I need attention all I have to do is die.

By me.

Draco stayed behind until after Hermione left to make sure the two dunderheads didn't stay behind to harass her even more. He didn't like the girl, in fact he never thought much about her, and he just felt that it was his duty to prevent her being harmed if he was around. It wasn't that he was protecting her or anything……

After making sure she left, Draco prepared to apparate to his home, to his loving wife. Draco dreaded going home; he didn't think he could bear listening to Pansy drone on about the latest sale at the local robe shop. She was just so boring.

When he appeared in his home, he found that his wife wasn't home. Probably out with one of her friends, spending HIS money. He thanked god or whoever and made his way to the kitchen to write a note to his adoring wife. And this he wrote:

Pansy,

Out for dinner, then went to get a drink. Be back at around 11.

-Draco

It sounded cold yes, but that's basically what their  conversation was like. And plus, he doubted his wife would read it anyways, when she was out with her friends she usually stayed out until 12 or so.

Sure he could just eat dinner in his own home, but Draco didn't feel much like staying in, he just recently started to hate his home. So he made his way out the door to the local restaurant. It was a quaint and small eatery, but he sometimes saw familiar faces. He had become friends with the bartender, where they both spoke about the troubles in their lives. But tonight, Draco really didn't feel like speaking to anyone, for some reason he wanted to be alone. 

"Look, it's the albino piece of crap we went to school with Harry." Ronald Weasly sounded loudly. 

"It seems that it is, dear Ron. But incase you had not noticed, Mr. Malfoy is also in our auror training class. Saw him today eyeing Hermione." 

 Draco gave them a seething glare and stalked away. 

Draco wished to be left alone. He just wanted a quiet dinner so he could think. But that didn't seem to be the case, for Harry and Ron followed him to his table in the corner. 

"You were weren't you? Eyeing Hermione?" Harry said through clenched teeth. Draco didn't answer.

" We really don't like you looking at her that way Malfoy. She's been through too much and we don't want your eyes undressing her." 

"Oh I bet she has been through a lot, with you idiots as friends."

"You don't know shit Draco."

"Oh really, but I just heard a conversation that concerned you threatening her if she ever mouthed off to her. You basically said that you would make her scream… Hmm?  Was that an openly violent threat?" 

'So what if I did say that. I say that to her every time I see her. She only knows we are playing around." Harry said 

"Well to me she looked pretty scared. You idiot, you don't threaten a woman, even if she is annoying." Draco said quietly.

"Whatever you say Malfoy. I know how to treat Hermione, I know how she likes to be treated, she likes to be dominated." 

"Sure didn't sound like it before when you were telling her to quit. She gave a up a pretty big fight." 

" Like I said, you don't know shit Malfoy." Harry said and walked away with Ron following.

Am I correct to defend the fist that holds this pen?   
It's ink that lies,   
the pen, the page, the paper.   
I live, I learn.   
You will always take what i have earned.   
And so aid my end while I believe I'm winning.   
  


        So Draco finished his London broil in peace. He wasn't bothered throughout the whole dinner, except when the waiter came. He did how ever have a very good view of Harry and Ron at dinner with two scan dally clad women. Those two men irritated him to no end. Even more so than their little Potter brain box. She annoyed him, but her two " friends " irritated him. After downing down a couple of shots of whiskey, he staggered out the door to meet his loving adoring wife in their nice kings sized bed.

friends speak out in our defense.   
I pay ten deaf ears for two months rent.   
We burn they gallows they erect,   
and cut the nooses they tie for our necks. 

As he entered his home, Draco hear Pansies voice in the kitchen. She was not alone. Draco made his way to the kitchen to discover her downing shots of vodka with her friend Mona. As soon as he appeared in the doorway, Pansy saw him and walked drunkenly over to him. 

" Draco mmy luv'. How are you dear?" She slurred

'Fine, dear. How was yours? " Draco asked in a bored tone.

" Oh SO exciting. I found this great buy in Victorias little shop. You know the one with the designer shoes and all. W-well I found this MARVELOUS bag there. Simply scrumptious. Don't you think Mona?" Mona nodded dumbly.

Pansy droned on and on. Slurring each and every word she spoke. Draco knew Pansy could never hold her drink. She was a real light weight.  
  
You constantly make it impossible to make conversation.   
Keep us comatose but audible.   
And I like it the farther I get out.   
We pass it off but it's all on us.   
Only common conversation,   
it took everything I got.   
And I like it the farther I get out. 

" Draco did you hear me?" 

" No dear, what did you say." Draco snapped out of his daydream

' I said, I was thinking maybe we could try something new tonight." Pansy said, sounding annoyed.

" You know pansy, I'm really tired. I don't think tonight would be a good night." Draco pretended to yawn. " I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed." 

He quickly gave his disheartened wife a peck on the cheek and waved a goodbye to her friend and made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He quietly got undressed and jumped in the shower. Draco relished in the warmth of the water. He felt nothing but coldness lately. 

He dried and made his way to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Draco was out. His subconscious floated back to that lovely woman he had been dreaming about lately. Her long brown hair flowed as usual and her laugh mesmerized him as always. Their conversation this time was about the social inequalities within the wizarding world. He word she enunciated made Draco wanting more. But yet, once again, he could not see her face.

But just as quickly it came, it was gone. And all that was left was the harsh reality that overtook Draco when the sun rose that morning. Another day had begun and so did the overwhelming feeling of emptiness. 

Draco went by his day as usual. Making his usual rounds in the morning and over to training. He saw the same faces as he saw yesterday and everything was fine. But what really got Draco was when the two wonder boys came through the door, Hermione, their supposed best friend went up to them like everything was fine and dandy. Like the two men didn't threaten her just yesterday. They joked around and laughed. It just didn't make sense. NO SENSE AT ALL!!

They all assembled into their groups. Seeing Hermione laughing with the two idiots baffled Draco and he couldn't control himself when he asked the wrong thing.

" Oh so Granger I thought you wouldn't hang around men who threatened you. I thought you were stronger and smarter than that. But I guess I was wrong. You are just a stupid woman" He said bluntly

Once said, always said.   
I will hold the past over your head.   
I'll speak my mind whenever i feel slighted.   
I am hellbent on extracting all of my revenge.   
So take heart, sweetheart, or I will take it from you.   
  


"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"You heard me!" 

'I guess I did. How the hell did you get the idea that Harry and Ron threatened me? How—You were there weren't you? You heard our conversation yesterday in the bathroom. You eavesdropped!" She spat angrily.

"In a nutshell" 

" Pretty much. Well how dare you listen to a private conversation? I would never do such a thing to anyone, not even you. I don't do that to people, so I would think I deserve the same respect." 

" Pshh! Well newsflash Granger, not everyone has your rules to live by. And anyways, it was kind of hard not to listen what with you and Harry yelling." 

" But that still doesn't give you an open invitation to do something—"

" Hey Granger, this isn't about our relationship or that lack there of.. This is about how you can be friends with someone who threatens you. How can you even associate with someone who doesn't even give you respect? How can you be humiliated?" Draco questioned. 

" How can I be humiliated?  Oh ow, Malfoy, your worried  about me being humiliated? Don't worry about me Malfoy. Worry about your own problems with your wife."

'Worry about what? "

"What, you don't know? "

" Uhh…."  
  


"Oh god you don't." She muttered looking nervous.

"Granger what are they saying?" 

"Nothing." She said quickly. She started working on the spell that they were assigned to practice.

"Hermione. Please?" he asked with pleading eyes. 

"Okay okay. But you didn't hear It from me." She looked down at her feet nervously " the word is that your wife has been cheating on you." 

"Hah! Tell me something I don't know!" Draco said with a laugh. 

"You know? " 

"Yea of course. I'm not sleeping with her. She has to get her kicks somewhere." Draco said as he did a counter spell. 

"Wait you don't even sleep with your own wife? Why? " Hermione asked.

"I don't---" Draco muttered quietly

"You don't what? " 

'I don't l—love her." 

" You don't lover her? I thought you did when we were back in school. " Hermione said 

'Well that was before I had to live with her.'

"She's that annoying right? "

"Hell yea. All she does is shop and make a mess. I hate it." Draco said laughing 

"And you didn't notice until recently? " Hermione laughed along with him.

By that time, the lesson had already been over. Draco didn't notice until he and Hermione were still in the room talking. At that moment, Draco just noticed that she had a beautiful smile.

'So why do you let them threaten you?" Draco asked quietly.

" I don't." she said quickly.

" You do, they always did bring you down in school. So why do you hang around them if they make you feel bad about yourself? " Draco asked again.

" Because I have no one else" she said quickly and walked away into the bathroom.

Draco watched her leave. His mind was reeling from his most recent conversation. Their conversation went from hostile, to comical, to civil. Never in his wildest dreams, or nightmares, did he ever think he'd have a civil conversation with Hermione Granger. And actually like it.

We slip concealed back to the keep.   
Concede to do the work for free.   
We prey as wolves among the sheep and slit the neck of soldiers while they sleep. 

~*~*~*~

So how'd you guys like the new installment? Good/ bad/ so so? Well review and tell me. The beginning is slow because my mind was preoccupied with other things. Such as my new horse. So yea, just bear with me on this one because I think I'm getting somewhere. 

The lyrics in this chapter are from a awesome song called " good to know if I ever needed attention all I had to do is die" Awesome song by the lyrical geniuses called Brand New

So REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Inside the absence of fear

Chapter 4: 

A/N: I have decided that not all the lyrics will be from Brand New. Although I love ALL their songs, other bands I feel are just as deserving to be heard. I will use lyrics from bands such as Something Corporate, Ben Jelen, Ryan Adams, Evanesence(NO MY IMMORTAL), Jason Mraz, and Nirvana. But I am still planning on using most of the songs from Brand New, ending with the beautiful song " No Seatbelt Song" . So this will be a LOOONG story, possibly longer than I planned because I tend to get my inspiration from the songs that I listen to. And also I'm going to alternate every 2 or 3 chapters between Draco and Hermiones POV! And possibly Harry and Ron…

Hermiones POV:

Inside my skin   
there is this space...   
It twists and turns   
it bleeds and aches

Hermione had no idea what had just transpired between her and her supposed enemy. Never had she thought she would open up to Draco Malfoy, or vise versa.

Their conversation was civil; and almost enjoyable. All the years at Hogworts, Draco had an often snobbish air about him. But it seemed, that today, he was almost human. Maybe reality finally checked in for him. 

It scared Hermione to death that he knew something about her. That she was alone. And that she was scared to death of ever being alone. That was her dirty little secret. After her parents divorce and their apparent hesitation to anything in the wizarding world, Hermione really didn't have anyone, besides Ron and Harry. Sure her parents loved her, and gave her some support. But apparently, the one thing the recently divorced couple agreed upon was that they didn't want their daughter to partake in any wizarding activitys. Now, especially that there was a full fledged war  brewing, their hesitation had turned into fright. And Hermione could understand that, but cruel words about the world and people she loved weren't needed the night they had their argument. They hadn't spoken since June.

It still pained her that she had no one to turn to. Every child should have their parents support during times like these, but Hermione was part of a select few who didn't. But she was strong, pursuing a job that she had always wanted. She was helping the community she loved; protecting it. But sometimes, being a young girl of seventeen, everything was just too much. And not having her parents support just amplified the situation. 

Sure she had Harry and Ron, but they weren't that much of support system. Their constant fighting and bickering was truly annoying Hermione to no end, to the point that she didn't want to be around them anymore. She often fantasized about telling them off and telling them how she really feels about them. But then reality would check in and there she would be, feeling utterly alone in the presence of her most beloved confidantes. 

Inside my heart   
there's an empty room.   
It's waiting for lightning;   
it's waiting for you

But when she was speaking to Malfoy- or Draco- she didn't feel alone. In fact, she felt like she had an ally because he knew of how much Harry and Ron took advantage of her. She felt like she had someone to vent out to and have no judgment passed over to her. 

Hermione did not fully believe that Draco and Pansies relationship was really how he described. Because once she mentioned his wife's extra curricular activities, his eyes showed something more than his careless demeanor could ever achieve.

Hermione saw anger and hurt in those eyes 

Even though he said he didn't sleep with Pansy, Hermione didn't fully believe him. After all, he was a man, and his penis would guide the way for him no matter what.

I am wanting and...   
I am needing you here   
inside the absence of fear   
Muscles and sinew   
Velvet and stone...

Men didn't have to have an emotional attachment to every sexual partner they had. 

So what if he didn't love her.

"Hermione?" Harry called over to her.

"Hmm?" She asked in a dazed tone.

"Would you like to come out with us?" Harry asked

"Sure I could go for something." Hermione said, just getting out of her reverie" Just lets make sure it isn't that place where I threw up the dinner afterwards, I really don't feel like ralphing all over the bathroom again." 

"I'll make sure" Harry chuckled. "Are you alright?" 

"Yea I'm fine, just a little tired from the lesson." She said rubbing her head.

"Oh." Harry said quietly. "Listen Hermione, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just so-." Hermione really didn't want to hear the next part because every excuse was the same. She really was numb to the fact that her two beloved friends took her for granted." I was just so, I don't know. But can you forgive me? You know Ron and I only want to keep you safe. We don't want to see you hurt. But if you really want this, we support you all the way." Harry said with a slight smile on his face.

This vessel is haunted   
It creaks and moans   
My bones call to you   
In their separate skin.   
I make myself translucent   
To let you in, for..   
I am wanting, and...

"It's okay." Hermione said half-heartedly. 

"Great!" Harry said as he picked Hermione up in a great bear hug. She giggled as he picked her up. She always secretly did love Harry. Even though he did sometimes take her devout friendship for granted, she couldn't help but love the man. But he was always too unattainable to her. Sure he annoyed her, but that was when he was with Ron. He had always acted like an ass around Ron. The two of them always seemed to gang up on her. But one on one, Harry always seemed like such a sweetheart. And she knew he had a lot of things on his shoulders right now, so she couldn't blame him for being a dick at times. 

I am needing you here   
Inside the absence of fear   
There is this hunger   
This restlessness inside of me   
And it knows that you're no stranger

Harry, Ron, Neville, And Hermione all walked over to the nearest, decent restaurant. The waitress showed them to their table and they were seated. Hermione listened to Ron and Neville talk excitedly about their girlfriends and their auror training. As she halfheartedly listened to their conversation, Hermione couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her. She turned towards Harry, who was staring intently at her. 

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, I was just wondering. When did you get so beautiful?" 

"What?!? Harry, are you sure that you've only had one glass of fire whiskey, because you're speaking gibberish."

"No. I'm serious Hermione. You really are a beautiful woman."  He said with a smile on his face. Hermione had no idea what to say. He was her best friend, and he never really complimented her before, and now he was. This was a complete shocker for her. 

"Well thank you Harry." She said with a sweet smile on her face. 

"No problem."

After that, Hermione's mind was racing. What should she do? What should she talk about with Harry? Why was she feeling so uncomfortable? Shouldn't she be on cloud nine since her apparent crush had just said she was beautiful? Hermione had no idea what to do. Finally, her brain started working again and she opened her mouth. 

"So Harry, how's Annie doing?" Hermione asked while taking a sip of her fire whiskey.

"Oh, I broke up with her yesterday "Harry said.

"OH"

"Yea, I was planning on doing it for a while. I thought she was a great girl but she isn't right for me. Plus there was the whole fact that she was cheating on me. " 

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, I know how much you liked her. But I'm sure that there is someone else out there for you?" Hermione said thoughtfully." Now Harry if you'll excuse me, I have to use the loo." Hermione stood up shakily. When it came to drinking, Hermione was a light weight. 

The bathroom was thankfully empty. It was fairly early, meaning that the club wouldn't be filling up any time soon. Hermione had no idea what had just happened. This day was just full of surprises. First her pleasant conversation with Draco, and then Harry telling her that she was beautiful. What was a girl to do?

Hermione checked herself in the mirror. Was she really as pretty as Harry had described? Hermione wasn't sure. When it came to her looks, she really was insecure. The only boyfriend she had during school was Victor, and you cold really never count that as a relationship. 

Hermione always thought herself as plain. Not ugly, but she never thought herself as being beautiful either.  

You're my gravity   
my hands will adore you   
through all darkness, and aim   
Lay you out in moonlight

Her reverie was interrupted by a woman walking into the bathroom. This prompted Hermione to get back outside before her friends started worrying. She came back to the same scene she left; Ron and Neville talking excitedly, and Harry looking out the window intently. 

"Harry, what could be bothering you so much to be this quiet. Usually you're the louder than Ron. What's up? "Hermione asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Oh, I was just, you know, thinking." He said smiling at her.

"About what? "

"Thinking about how things change. Feelings change. People change." He said thoughtfully

"Yea, I know. Its amazing isn't it? Like how a full fledged war has just been waged in a matter of months; and how quickly people are gone from our lives. They are here one minute and the next they are dead, never to be seen again. " 

"I was thinking on more positive terms." Harry said laughing. 

"Oh yea, that stuff too." 

"I was thinking more on the terms of you." He said shyly. 

"How so?" Hermione asked

"About how beautiful you are. About how much I am suddenly attracted to you at this very moment. About how much I just want to kiss you." 

Hermione had NO idea what to say to him. She held her breath, hoping that just this once, time would stand still. Harry suddenly stood up, giving her a look that clearly said 'Get up and follow me' and so Hermione did. 

" Hey guys, where are you going?" Ron called out. 

"We are just going out for a walk. I'll talk to you tomorrow mate" Harry said in return

"Alright" 

At this point, Hermione felt Harry's hand grab hold of hers. He dragged her out to the street and quickly apparated to his apartment. It wasn't long until Hermione felt his lips press against hers harshly. She happily obliged when he asked her to open her mouth. For the first time in a long time, Hermione could say that she was completely happy. 

And reinvent your name   
For I am wanting, and...   
I am needing you   
To be here...   
I need you near...   
Inside the absence of fear

~*~*~

OOOOOO this is getting juicy. You all thought it was going to be a Draco/ Herm fic.. Hahaaaaa……. Well it is, but I'm taking my time with the whole relationship thing. I'm not going to make it one of those " I love you now, lets do it!" kind of fics. They will be friends first. So just hold your horses for the moment… I'm writing the 5th chapter right now. To me, this is a bad chapter. Hell I think this is a bad story PERIOD. But I will continue it because I am not a quitter. 

Just to let you know, my main purpose for writing this story is not because I love to write; But because I love to write along to lyrics that I love. As I  stated before this story is not going to be all Brand New songs. There are going to be other bands/ and or artists on this fic. Some more known than others. So for those of you who just skim through lyrics ( I'll admit I do it too ) read them. Because I put a lot of time in looking up the lyrics and writing the story. PLUS SOMETIMES THE LYRICS GIVE AWAY TO FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!

To all who reviewed, thank you. They give me motivation…

So for all

 REVIEW!!!!

Later love dolls


End file.
